


Slave by Name, Master by Nature

by 87Tam_the_piemaker87



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Everyone Is Gay, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 10:10:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18118685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/87Tam_the_piemaker87/pseuds/87Tam_the_piemaker87
Summary: Oropher takes the people of Laketown captive and in lieu of some ancient tradition, has them made into slaves. Thranduil abhors slavery but chooses Bard, who has no intention to respect his boundaries.In the mean time, our anxious Prince has to marry a king from another land, and struggles to put the good of his kingdom before his own selfish desires.





	1. Chapter 1

Thranduil casually spread himself out over his bed, reading that proposal letter again and again to see that he had truly made his mind up. It really seemed the best of the bunch, and to marry a human seemed the least damaging to his future. He could marry, produce an heir, the king would die and Thranduil would still likely be a prince after that time. Besides that, there was something about the sweetness of his words that thrilled Thranduil. 

He had never been spoken to in such a way, most feared to flatter him. But Thengel was brave enough even to slip phrases of Sindarin praise into that letter, and so Thranduil had to admire his boldness. He had just resolved to rise and tell his father, when some guard or servant or another came in to request his presence in the main hall. 

Thranduil wouldn't remember who it was, the tone in the other's voice took his attention away entirely and pushed him into some sort of haze - whatever was happening in there was a situation of great gravity. When they arrived, he would see exactly why the situation had seemed so tense and heavy to him then. Rows and rows of men, women and children in chains. 

Slavery. An abhorrent concept that the rest of Elven kind had long since abandoned, one that Oropher still deemed necessary to uphold but somewhat resented himself. A great formality was made of it, of course. 

"My son, crowned Prince of The Greenwood, please make your choice of any of these slaves as your personal attendant. To serve you eagerly and without complaint for the rest of their time on this world, or until your own situation shifts." 

Luckily Thranduil had only had to hear this official speech twice, but so disturbing was the notion of plucking someone from their own life to bow to his every whim that it had been burned into his mind. Still, he swallowed his pride. He would pick a slave and treat them well behind the people's backs. And this would only last for as long as he remained unwed now anyway - a year at worst. 

So he began as impartially as he could to scan the first line of people. His initial plan was just to choose anyone after a minute of faked deliberation, for what did it matter to him how his supposed slave looked? He would not discriminate. But when he encountered a man who could only be described as a tattered god, one with powerful shoulders and dark hair long enough to be pulled back from a robust and handsome face, Thranduil hated himself for making his mind up then and there. 

This man, with his warm brown eyes and chiselled features may be more of a hindrance than a help to him, as he sensed something in him that made Thranduil fear to lift his face to meet his gaze, as was the custom to consolidate a chosen slave. 

Bard seemed to sense this fear in his new master, for though his resolve was steel and his movements fluid, those captivating crystal eyes fluttered with unsurity.   
So he winked.

~ ◇ ~ 

Thranduil sat once again on his bed, though this time rigidly and without a hint of relaxation. He bit his lip almost worriedly as his guards departed, leaving only the two of them together in the vast chambers. He could have hidden his vulnerability, But if he were to treat this man well he could see no reason to lie. Besides, it's not as if anyone would believe the mortal if he blagged about the beloved Prince's obvious display of insecurity. 

"So is this to be my life then?" The man spoke, bringing Thranduil out of his trance with his simultaneously rough yet somehow gentle voice.

Thranduil toyed with his rings thoughtfully.   
"Not for long. But for now, yes. Please, make yourself comfortable. I abhor slavery, and will not make any display of cruelty towards you." 

Bard's eyebrows shot up and he smiled, sitting in a nearby chair.   
"So I get to stay in this gorgeous room with you, treated well with the only purpose of my existence to bring you drinks or rub you down after training?" 

Thranduil shook his head, surprised at the man's positive attitude.   
"Yes and no. I have a professional masseuse, you wouldn't be expected to do that. This is all a formality, really. You are your own man within the confines of these rooms." 

Bard's grin widened, and Thranduil finally looked upon him, filling with guilt that he had chosen this man purely based on looks. He should have chosen one of the children, he could ensure fair treatment and even educate them. Solidify a better future than perhaps they ever would have had and make as much of this awful situation as was within his power to make. 

"How are you so happy?" He asked softly.   
"You've had your whole world ripped away." 

Bard shrugged.   
"Back there I was struggling for food, nearly freezing to death every winter. I had no-one and nothing. Now I've been offered an exquisite place to live with an exquisite master." 

This response made Thranduil angry, perhaps it was the compliment further reminding him of Bard's good looks and every other soul in that room that he overlooked simply because they weren't so physically appealing. His face morphed into a picture of anxiety and he wrung his hands together as he stood, Bard following him. 

"What is it? What's wrong?" Bard's face was now deeply laced with concern. He had never meant to torment the prince, only to express gratitude. He placed his hands gently on Thranduil's arms to still the incessant fidgeting.

"Come on. Tell me." 

Thranduil didn't look up at him.

"I'm taking you back." 

"What? Why?!" 

"It's not fair! I chose you only because I thought you handsome. All of the others may be condemned to crueller treatment than this and all because of my own selfish wants. Because I was too shallow to look beyond my own desires." The Elvenprince was trembling with rage and guilt, and Bard, frowning darkly sought to comfort him. He wrapped his arms brazenly around Thranduil. 

"Would it help to tell you that I've suffered years of abuse as it is?" He whispered into platinum hair, and Thranduil froze. It wasn't a lie, and if some selfish good could come from it he'd exploit it in a heartbeat. 

"What do you mean?" Bard pulled away and tugged his shirt off, turning to reveal masses of raised white lines and deep welts criss crossing his muscular back. Some from many years ago, and some from a few months. Well that was the last he'd seen of the master.   
Thranduil frowned and walked towards him, caressing gentle fingertips over the marks. 

"My parents died when I was young, so I was passed on from one family to another. Some of these came from them, families who couldn't support me. Got too frustrated with my antics, or me trodding muddy boots through their houses. The worst of them though, came from the master of our town. He was a corrupt bastard and I would break the law for the good of the town on many occasions. He went hard on me, knowing that if he didn't the people would take him for a fool and revolt."   
Bard grimaced. It still hurt him to relive it, nobody would suffer this lightly. Though he noticed with every stroke of Thranduil's finger tips his soul becoming lighter and his anguished soothed. 

Perhaps it was an Elven thing, or perhaps it was a Thranduil thing. He was beautiful, it would make perfect sense for him to be a creature of such healing. He turned to the silent prince, who seemed to be brimming with white hot anger again, and took him into his arms. 

"So you see, those people out there, though they have gone through hardships themselves, have always been loved well by their families. I am not asking you to love me, only to give me a few months of respite before choosing another slave." 

He gazed into Thranduil's lovely eyes beseechingly.   
"Could you do that, please?" 

Thranduil considered this for a moment. His people were not cruel. They would not subject the others to the the wrong end of a switch, and all of the slaves would be treated well. So perhaps a month or two just to give this human the respect he deserved, and then he could rescue a child.   
For now, he melted into the other's firm grasp, admiring the confidence with which the man spoke to him and touched him. Much like Thengel's words of flattery only physical. And not even a king would dare to lay a hand on him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil makes his choice.

It had taken even more deliberation to fully set himself upon Thengel. Of course he wouldn't tell Bard what he was reading, or why he kept flicking erratically from letter to letter and scanning every word. No matter how much the mouthy man pried. 

Thranduil looked almost fondly at the mortal who had already made himself at home and was pleasantly dozing on what seemed to be the softest bed this side of the misty mountains. He set his letters down and walked to him, gently shaking him awake. 

Bard groaned in protest but eased himself up anyway, unable to project his misery onto the fair prince. 

"I'm inviting my father in here. Could you stand to attention and just not say anything for a while, please?"

He asked softly, and Bard couldn't fathom that his master was nothing short of begging him to do something so simple. How sweet. He smirked as innocently as possible, aware of all the fun he could have with the other. 

"I can do that for you, easily."   
Thranduil smiled earnestly, either unaware of Bard's intentions or unfazed by them. 

"Thank you." He squeezed Bard's hand gently and moved to open the grand door.   
"Ilanor, could you ask my father to make his way here? Tell him I've made my decision, that should incentivise him." 

Bard marvelled at the confidence with which Thranduil could summon a king to his threshold. Granted, that king was his father, but still out of respect one would make the effort to attend a monarch. Bard suspected Thranduil could get anyone wrapped around his little finger without a hint of wile or malicious intent. 

~ ◇ ~ 

"I don't much appreciate being summoned like some lowly servant." Oropher cocked a brow as he swept into the room, grand robes billowing in the process. Thranduil rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless. 

"Oh, you're practically beaming. Did Ilanor not tell you?"   
"He had no need to tell me anything." Oropher sat at ease upon the bed, treating Bard as part of the furniture.

"I need no motivation to run to my heir's side. Though I trust in it's importance." 

Thranduil nodded and seemed suddenly distant, the words preparing to pass his lips of huge significance to the next half a century of his life. 

"Thengel." He released the breath he was subconsciously holding and looked his father dead in the eye.   
"I've chosen King Thengel." 

Bard's thick brow knotted in confusion and intrigue, though as requested he said nothing. Oropher frowned.

"If this is your choice I respect it. He is an admirable King and a kindly man. But he is mortal. If you wed with a Dwarf..." 

Bard's whole disposition altered at the mention of a union. He clenched his fists, a rage boiling in him that he hadn't expected, and he looked down at the floor as he pondered this. How could he be so furious, how could he expect to lay claim to one he was to call master, one who had a duty to his people and would never look upon him as lover and whom he had only known for the better part of a day. 

But then...How could he be expected to lay idly by when one so beautiful and pure would come into the arms of another man? One that he could make his, body and soul, slave by name and master by nature. He bit his tongue. The one fragment of his rational mind remaining surfaced for a moment, just to calm him. To tell him he didn't know Thranduil all that well yet, but courting was a long process, and there was still time to take what he wanted. 

"...then, if he dies within 50 years, our child will be old enough to rule alone and I will still be your heir, with a kingdom at my feet again." Luckily, neither Elf seemed to have noticed his white hot fury. Why would they? To them, all was well with the world. The air was perfectly cool, and the setting right for a father and son having such a conversation. 

Oropher nodded thoughtfully.   
"A fair approach to take ion n'in. As I said, I respect your decision. I see no need for you to waste this rare gift bestowed upon you by the Valar any longer. Let us invite him to our halls." 

Thranduil smiled thinly in concurrence as he received a light squeeze on the shoulder. 

"I shall prioritise it." Oropher nodded, sweeping out of the chambers as gracefully as he had swept in.   
Thranduil's shoulders slumped and he stood to tidy his desk, utterly unsure of how he should feel. All he needed now was confirmation, and he would be betrothed. 

"Have you ever been married?" He asked absent mindedly, tapping the letters against the wood to straighten them. When he received no reply he looked to his newly acquired slave, a picture of resent and tension. With that firm jaw clenched and his hands in great, brutish fists, Bard seemed ready to go to war.

"Are you quite alright?" Thranduil asked gently, walking to the man and placing a hand lightly upon his cheek. He received some rough grunt in response, something small and far away as Bard broke from his trance. 

"Yes?" 

Their eyes locked, icy blue to fiery, enraged brown, though Bard tried his best to calm himself as he gazed at Thranduil. Yes, he had time. He brought both arms around the Elf thoughtlessly, and Thranduil was again taken aback by the directness. He found it not at all unpleasant, and figured he was a free man until Thengel confirmed otherwise. They maintained their intense gaze.

"What was it you asked?" 

"I asked if you had ever been married." Thranduil murmured lowly, loathe to disturb this moment between them as a heat crept across his skin at the passion in Bard's eyes. He wondered briefly if the man was dangerous, to hold him and look at him in such a brazen way.  
To be so angry seemingly over nothing. But before fear could truly settle over the prince he was pulled a little closer, and Bard's resolved softened. He smiled and shook his head, back to the charming gentleman. 

"No, my lord. I wish I could give you some sage advice."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bard makes his move and Thengel arrives sooner than expected.

It had been confirmed two days following, that Thengel entirely wished to court the prince and had also accepted the invitation. The letter received read that he would depart immediately, and would be with them sooner than they would think. 

This was an understatement, as not a day and a half had passed before Oropher had the mortal king at his threshold.

"I must confess I am bewildered, King Thengel. When you stated you would arrive swiftly, we had anticipated the end of the week. We are hardly prepared." Oropher smiled almost playfully, not a hint of disrespect in his voice.   
Thengel all but grinned already.   
Ah, a man who wore his heart on his sleeve. Thranduil would admire that. 

"I have an Elven horse, my lord. I should have made mention of it. Still, it is of no consequence. As long as there is a spare bed or two for myself and my companion, the rest can be dealt with on the morrow."   
Oropher nodded and beckoned for his guards. 

"Of course. I'll have my men direct yours to their rooms." He confirmed as he began the graceful descent from his throne. 

"But allow me to show you around if you are not too weary. No doubt Thranduil has settled down for the night anyway, and I'm sure you'd like to bathe before your meeting." 

~◇~

Thranduil had not settled down for the night. In fact, he had some bathing plans of his own, and was fully intent on having Bard follow suit. 

"I am not refusing to bathe," Bard insisted, lowering himself into the heated pool to prove his point. By the gods it was warm...there was only one thing to improve it. 

"I just wish you'd get in with me." He looked heatedly up at the Elf in another attempt of seduction. Thranduil shivered, lips pursed in a thin smile as he contained himself. 

"I've made this clear, I cannot. Not if I'm betrothed. I've been nice enough to offer my private baths-" he cocked a brow and paused for thought, losing himself at the sight of Bard's muscles rippling in the warmth. 

"Now allow me to use the communal ones." 

Bard decided not to roll his eyes or let his anger overcome him, instead allowing his charm to lead the way. 

"If you insist, but just come a little closer. Just come to me, for a little minute, and after that I'll never press again." 

Thranduil approached the side of the pool warily, yelping as Bard got a firm hold of him and pulled him in. For a wild moment he was enraged. He surfaced with a fury in his demeanour as Bard cackled. 

"Who on God's green earth do you think you are, mortal?! To touch me in such a way?!" Bard began to shush him methodically, wickedly laughing in between attempts, and that warm chuckle seemed to be melting Thranduil's resolve. 

"The way you present yourself and the way you speak to me is disgusting!" 

"Come on Thran, it's okay. You're okay." Firm arms wrapped around him and a rough hand combed a wet lock of hair from his eyes. 

"I've the right mind to start treating you like a damn slave." Thranduil muttered, admittedly soothed by Bard's ministrations and now lying contentedly in his arms, gazing mesmerised into those eyes even as his soaking clothes weight him down. Bard chuckled softly. 

"You couldn't now. It's been four days and I have your heart." He murmured, nuzzling his nose gently against Thranduil's and teasing those plush lips with his own. The Elf did nothing to stop him, paralysed in heaven, the tension between them heating him more than the bath and the body against him. 

"Admit it. You're mine. Body and soul. Hmm?" 

Thranduil again said nothing, only nodded softly as Bard finally pressed a kiss to his lips. Slowly, intimately, their first ever kiss sent sparks through his being and caused some kind of irrevocable, delicious damage.   
He pulled away despite himself. 

"The issue still stands. As perfect as this is, I am betrothed. It may mean nothing to you, nor me. But if I am caught -" 

"We'll be very cautious." Bard interjected, placing another kiss upon his lips and holding him tighter. Thranduil sighed, knowing there was no turning back. 

"For tonight, I will bathe elsewhere. For every night hereafter, we'll see. That is the only offer I can make for now." 

Bard nodded slowly and smiled. He kissed him once more, unable to swat his addiction to those gorgeous lips. This was more than he could have hoped for. He had his claws in almost fully and he could not wait for their future.

~◇~

Thranduil sank into the large bath with what would have appeared to be grace and deliberation, but to himself pure unconsciousness as he thought on more pressing matters. He wondered in vain why he had not resisted Bard, how he had melted into his arms like something molded for submission without any attempt. 

Why he had allowed his slave to consume his senses and instincts so completely, when he knew all too well it meant betrayal to the fiancé he hadn't even met yet. If this mortal truly already had his heart, what did this mean for his future contentment and marriage, and would it result in his ultimate fading? All this he thought as the slightly-too-hot water scalded him a little, and so absorbed in his turmoil was he that the approaching voices and footsteps failed to register. 

"This is where you'll be able to bathe. I assure you it is only accessible to my inner most circle, so you're in no danger of running into anyone for the time being-" Oropher cut himself off abruptly, staring at the back of the offending Elf's head before recognising it. 

"Thranduil?" He cocked a brow, raking his eyes over the length of platinum hair and his almost vulnerable posture. 

Thranduil all but gasped as he was torn from his thoughts, turning slowly to meet his father's gaze. What he was not expecting however, was to also meet with Thengel's gaze. 

"What are you doing here?" Oropher asked gently, though the prince had his eyes transfixed in horror at the man beside him. Thengel was admittedly rather handsome for a mortal man, and the polar opposite of Bard in most ways. 

Where Bard had his glorious mess of ebony curls, the Rohirrim King possessed a neatly waved mane of golden hair, so well kept that it seemed a halo all it's own. A groomed blonde beard to match, all tidy with everything in its place. Longer than Bard's by a small amount and not half so haphazard. 

In place of those dark brown eyes that could hold either such terror or adoration were a pair of twinkling emerald orbs. They were filled with something akin to respect and mirth. Admiration perhaps, Thranduil couldn't tell. But all in all he didn't seem half as horrified to first meet his betrothed naked as Thranduil felt. 

Well the Elf had two options. He could either keep gazing at the King in utter fear and humiliation, or he could exude the confidence he was reared to possess and maintain the situation. 

So he drew back his shoulders, raised his chin and began to explain himself, despite the deep flush embedded within him from head to waist.

"My slave wished to bathe. As did I after my training and the night was wearing on. Naturally I cannot trust him to return easily yet if I allow him to wash in the servants quarters, so here I am." 

Oropher furrowed a brow at this but said nothing.   
"Well, I suppose I had better introduce you to our revered guest then. My son, this is King Thengel of Rohan, your future husband." 

Thranduil smiled to the best of his ability and nodded at the mortal, extending a hand even from his position in the pool.   
"King Thengel, we had not expected to see you so soon. Though it brings joy to my heart, you've caught me dreadfully unprepared."

Thengel took Thranduil's hand gently and bowed, planting a gentle kiss upon the back of it. He, on the other hand, could scarcely contain his beaming grin. 

"I can see that, but it's of no concern to me if it is not to you. I will take my leave if it suits you, just know that my heart is filled with greater joy to meet your acquaintance and gaze upon your fair face. I hope to meet with you soon, under better circumstances." 

Thranduil couldn't help but smile just a little at this. He was sweet, and he did have a way with words.

"Farewell."

Was his final word, before Oropher escorted the King away to give his son some privacy. 

~◇~

Freshly washed and laying in bed, Thranduil could not keep his mind from racing. He thought upon all of the day's events almost simultaneously, one overlapping the other in reminder of terror as each incident brought about a new issue for him. 

He turned to look at Bard, someone who slept awfully peacefully for one who had caused so much trouble already. Unusually for him he hadn't attempted to curl an arm around the prince yet, or link hands or anything of the sort. 

Perfect conditions for Thranduil to rise and leave with no interrogation. He dressed himself thoughtlessly, shirt bottoms and boots before leaving his chambers and heading straight for the library to clear his head. Much to his chagrin, Thengel proved inescapable. 

Thranduil thought he may be able to turn back unnoticed, having turned the wrong corner and caught sight of the King engrossed in one of the many classics that Oropher's private collection had to offer. However as he made to move the mortal looked up, eyes filling with happiness. 

"Thranduil." The way that man said his name took him aback. It was spoken with care, as if something to be revered. Thengel gestured to the seat beside him. 

"Please sit for a while. I had hoped to catch you again tonight, I have something for you I'd like to give privately." 

Thranduil looked awkwardly down at him for a moment, unsure of how to proceed before taking the offered seat. 

"It is hardly the time for gifts, we've barely started courting. Though I appreciate the gesture." 

Thengel shot him a half smile and shook his head, his golden hair shining brilliantly in the candlelight. He fished a velvet pouch from his pocket and passed it to the prince. 

"It has deeper meaning than a gift. It represents a human custom of betrothal that I would deeply appreciate you to follow, if you would."

Thranduil opened the pouch gently and pulled the contents from it. It was rather gorgeous. A silver ring, the centrepiece a pale sapphire held by carved branches. He raised a brow in curiosity - What custom could this possibly represent?

"I could have had it made of gold, but I thought silver would better suit your tastes." Thengel smiled, noting the look on Thranduil's face. 

"It's what we call an engagement ring. The one requesting the marriage presents it, and it is worn by the other until the wedding, upon which point another ring is added. Would you wear it for me?" 

Thranduil bit his lip in thought. 

"Should I not give you one also?" 

"No, it is tradition only that the propositioned party wear it. It is mostly symbolic - a mark of-" 

"Ownership." Thranduil finished softly, twirling the pretty thing in his fingers. Just an elaborate shackle. Thengel winced at the use of the word.

"To some families yes. It is purely a tradition, and signifies a union more than anything else. Some are delighted to receive these rings." 

"It is rather lovely." Thranduil smiled. He could see that this custom meant a great deal to the King, and to wear a ring for a while would hardly put him out.   
"I will wear it." 

Thengel seemed audibly relieved at this, taking the ring from Thranduil's hand.   
"Allow me to put it on. There's a specific finger..." He gently took the Elf's hand and slid the ring upon his ring finger, grinning at the sight. 

"It fits perfectly." Thranduil murmured, a little surprised by the fact as he looked at his hand. 

"I had your father send me your measurements. I truly do appreciate this, it must seem so silly to you."   
Thranduil tore his gaze from the ring to Thengel and shook his head, smiling. 

"Not at all. If we are to marry both our desires must be respected. I will take great care from now on to educate myself on your customs. They will be the customs of our child after all..."

**Author's Note:**

> Here I go again, starting another fic before finishing any others. 🤷♀️ At least this one already has a few chapters already.


End file.
